Journal - Tura - Session One
Summation: *The members of the party all receive letters from Agatha Alluvione requesting they come to Florentone on Nove (Sept.) 22, 1437 via teleport *Nuala, Ayden, Mila, and Tura arrived to Florentone via the Cathedral teleport terminal **Here they are told to meet someone called Rory at dusk *The four went out to the city, through the Religious district then the Entertainment district, to get lunch at the Market district. **On the walk each introduced themselves and all found they had been summoned by Agatha and were all cousins (and an aunt) of Agatha (or so the letters claimed) *After lunch they meet Marlowe. After a very short (two questions) conversation the party is attacked! **The attacker is later learned to be Drow and his dog **From the attacker the party gets 8 items: **#Potion of Blur **#Potion of Invisibility **#Potion of Reduce Person **#Potion of Spider Climb **#Chainmail Shirt (sold for 50GP, split between party) **#Coin Purse (236gp, split between party) **#Dagger (+1 Cold Iron) **#Rapier (Masterwork Cold Iron) **The Drow is subdued by the party then stabilized only to be killed by local authorities when they arrive **No additional information is gained from the Drow *After the attack the party goes back to the Cathedral where they meet Rory **Rory allows the party to collect a few additional supplies then takes them out of town on their way to the estate **While riding to the estate, a 7 hour ride by carriage, Marlowe is able to talk to Rory (later relaying the conversation to the group). In this conversation Marlowe learns the following: ***Rory is on retainer to the Alluvione family to help bring goods to them or fetch things (or people) from town as required ***Rory makes a regular visit to the estate every Wednesday (and as requested) ***Agatha was a crusader in the company of the Prince of Florentia ***During the crusades Agatha saved the life of the Prince who granted her the old family estate in thanks ***Agatha took over the estate last (November) ***Agatha's sister, Michaelangela, arrived sometime after that to help ***Michaelangela is a midget ***Agatha (28 years old) died no more than a few weeks ago ***Michaelangela is running the estate now *Details about the estate: **This is the old Alluvione estate **The Alluvione family was exiled for demon worship (charges they chose not to fight) **The estate is about 5 hours into the mountains by carriage **The road to the estate is paved (with field stones, not to be confused with blacktop or cement) **On the road to the estate is a bridge, called the "Cairn Bridge", which is made from the backbone and ribs of a long dead dragon ***The bridge was built in ~650 ***The Alluvione Estate is older than the bridge *Once the party reaches the estate they are met by Leo, the grounds keeper, and Janis, the house keeper **They are shown to rooms where they get a few hours sleep **They are awoken the next morning by Leo, very politely, and asked to meet with Michaelangela *Meeting with Michaelangela ** Description of Michaelangela (asked us to call her Misha) *** 4' 2" tall *** Skin tone is that of someone used to lots of sun *** Blonde hair *** Appears to be about the same age as Tura or Aiden *** Still healing from the attack she suffered a week ago in Florentone *** Looks tired ** After being asked about the death of Agatha Misha seemed surprised ** She told us about the attack in Florentone *** She did not see the actual attack, she says she was in the Cathedral with her sister and the next thing she remembers is a friend, Perry Wilder (Famous Young Energetic Bard from Florentia), waking her and taking her to be healed. There was no sign of Agatha when she woke *** A few days later, after Misha returned to the estate, there was a package found on the doorstep of the guest house. In it was the head of Agatha *** The head was placed in the woodshed and the next day it was gone ** She told us there was a hermit up the road, by the name of Vector, who was a magician. It was Vector who could have purchased the coins for the parties transport on behalf of Agatha ** We were told the manor is not safe, there have been seen very large spiders that even Agatha, a seasoned crusader, did not want to fight Questions: # Who sent the Drow? # Can we still get any information from the Drow? Autopsy, questioning, anything from the local authorities? # Does the local authorities investigate attacks? Would it be suspicious that we skipped town after the attack? # Who knew the date of our arrival? # How do we know we are all related? # Where is the 6th person Agatha sent for? # Where is Agatha's head? ## How long was it from the attack to the delivery of the head? ## Who placed the head in the woodshed? ## Was anyone else on the estate at the time? Anyone nearby? ## Who found it was gone? ## Did anyone see anything? Anyone unusual before or after that time? Any unusual signs around the woodshed the following day? Footprints, fur or anything? # Where is Agatha's body? # What happened in the attack? # Why was Perry at the cathedral right after the attack? # How long was Misha unconcious? # Who was Agatha likely to be betrothed to? # Why did Agatha make it a point in her letter to us? # What was it that Agatha intended for us to do? # Who is Vector?